Our Story
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Sequel The Greatest Love. Setelah terpisah oleh waktu, mereka kembali bertemu. Kisah kembali dimulai, akankah mereka bahagia ataukah duka sekali lagi menyapa. Sasuke dan Naruto, cinta yang dulu terlarang, akankah kini berakhir indah? SasukexFEMNaru. Happy reading...


**Yohoooooo! Ky is back! Yeah! *dilempar***

**Ehm, pertama-tama, saya memohon maaf untuk absen yang teramat lama. Saya, lagi nggak punya semangat untuk mengetik. *ditimpuk***

**Kedua, saya terlalu banyak ide, tapi malas ngetiknya itu jadi masalah lagi. Ah, andai saja ada mesin yang bisa mencurahkan isi otak langsung ke laptop. =_=**

**Ketiga, terima kasih untuk semua review dan kritik dari readers yang bikin saya tetap semangat menulis. Terkhusus untuk seorang bocah bawel berinisial 'A-CHAN' yang entah kenapa kalo saya smsan sama dia selalu dapat ide baru dan sedikiiiiiiiit semangat untuk mengetik. Tapi hobinya menuntut update-an fic yang rasanya ingin saya cipok2 terus. Okeh, hentikan keababilan ini. Saya masih mau curhat, tapi nanti di bawah yaah,,,**

**Silahkan baca fic ini, semoga suka. ^_^**

**.**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Author : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: Our Story **

**Writer: Ky is Kyra**

**Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pair: Sasuke x FemNaruto, Sasuke x Sakura**

.

"Anda yakin ingin turun di sini, nona? Saya bisa mengantar anda sampai ke dalam." Supir taksi itu sekali lagi menawari penumpangnya, namun sekali lagi pula ia menerima tolakan sopan dari wanita cantik tersebut. Iapun menyerah dan segera turun dari mobil untuk menurunkan koper si penumpang yang berada di bagasi taksinya.

Penumpang itu juga ikut turun. Setelah mengecek kopernya, ia membayar ongkos taksi dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria paruh baya tersebut. Dengan langkah ringan ia melewati gerbang rumah berwarna hitam dan menyusuri jalan sepanjang seratus meter sebelum mencapai pintu depan rumah yang sangat dikenalnya.

Kepalanya tidak lepas memperhatikan segala perubahan yang ada di sekitar rumah itu. Namun tidak banyak yang bisa ia temui. Tamannya masih sama, meskipun warna putih lebih mendominasinya saat itu dikarenakan musim dingin yang sedang berlangsung. Bangku-bangku tamannya juga masih sama. Ia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika kenangan-kenangannya di tempat itu kembali teringat. Saking asyiknya menikmati kenangannya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai di depan rumah itu. Ia hanya perlu menaiki tiga anak tangga, teras seluas tiga meter dan pintu yang akan menghubungkannya dengan rumah itu akan ada di sana. Siap untuk dibuka.

Ia berdiri lama, menatap rumah itu. Ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya menghilang. Ia memang tidak lagi merasa bahagia, namun guguplah yang memenuhi dirinya saat itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Sekali lagi, lalu sekali lagi, dan iapun merasa siap. Dieratkannya genggaman tangannya di kopernya, lalu mengawali langkahnya dengan memijakkan kaki kanannya ke anak tangga pertama. Dengan cepat ia sudah berada di depan pintu lebar berwarna hitam, dan dengan cepat pula ia membukanya. Ia melewati lorong kecil, matanya fokus mencari pintu yang akan menghubungkannya dengan ruang keluarga. Tempat yang ia yakini sedang dipenuhi oleh anggota keluarganya saat ini.

Ketika ia menemukan pintu yang menghubungkan tempat itu, ia membukanya dengan antusias berlebih yang membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terkejut, tidak hanya karena caranya membuka pintu namun juga karena kehadirannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum begitu tidak satupun di antara mereka yang bersuara.

"Aku pulang," ujarnya pelan, namun jelas terdengar di ruangan yang hening itu.

.

**Our Story**

.

"Aku pulang."

Belum ada yang bereaksi meskipun ia mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan salamnya itu. Iapun merengut dan segera melepaskan kopernya, lalu mendekati seorang wanita berambut hitam, yang kecantikannya masih terlihat jelas di usia tuanya, secepat mungkin. Ia memeluk sosok yang merupakan ibunya itu dengan erat.

"Kaasan, a-ku-pu-la-ng!" serunya. Ia kembali menunjukkan senyum riangnya. Namun, ia kembali kikuk begitu melihat air matalah yang justru mengalir di wajah ibunya. "Kaasan?"

"Selamat datang, Naruto."

Suara lembut itu ikut memecahkan keheningan yang ada, disusul ucapan senada dari seorang pria yang mewarisi rupa ibunya. Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang gelap dan wajah cantik tengah tersenyum padanya. Di sampingnya seorang pria tinggi yang mirip dengan ibunya juga tersenyum dengan keramahan yang sama padanya.

"Neesan!" serunya dan segera memeluk wanita cantik tersebut, lalu pria di sebelahnya. Namun, untuk pria itu ia memberikan pelukan yang sengat erat hingga membuat keluhan terdengar darinya.

"Kau bisa membunuh niisanmu ini, Naruto."

Ia hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Dengan menggandeng manja lengan kakak laki-lakinya, ia kembali bicara pada orang-orang yang masih terdiam di ruangan itu, sang ayah yang masih gagah di usianya yang mendekati akhir 60 tahun, ibunya, kakak keduanya dan wanita yang akan menjadi kakak ipar keduanya. "Halooo, kalian bisa melihatku, kan? Apakah aku sudah berubah menjadi hantu? Tapi, itu berarti neesan dan niisan bisa melihat hantu? Hebat sekali kalau begitu. Neesan, niisan, kalian bisa-"

"Kubunuh kau kalau berani menjadi hantu, dobe."

Naruto terdiam mendengar kata-kata kakak keduanya. Ditatapnya kakak keduanya yang juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Naruto hanya memberinya tatapan bosan lalu dengan suara pelan dia kembali berkata, "Bagaimana kaumau membunuhku kalau aku sudah jadi hantu, baka niisan?"

Ia lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek kakak keduanya yang masih menatapnya dengan cara aneh. "Baaka! Sasuke-niisan baaka! Obaaakaaaa!"

Suara tawapun terdengar dari kakak pertamanya, Itachi, dan istrinya, Hinata. Tawa Naruto juga semakin keras dan ia terus memanggil kakak keduanya dengan sebutan 'bodoh' berulang kali. Sementara kakak keduanya, Sasuke, hanya bisa mengeluarkan panggilan ejekan khasnya.

"Kalian berdua, sudah cukup," suara tegas itu menyela di antara tawa dan umpatan pelan kakak beradik itu. Ia mendekati Naruto dan tersenyum kecil pada putrinya yang sangat periang itu. "Selamat datang, nak. Kau tidak ingin memeluk ayahmu ini?"

Naruto ikut tersenyum, lalu memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Fugaku, ayahnya. "Aku pulang, tousan."

"Akhirnya kaupulang juga, putriku," sahut Fugaku pelan, sehingga hanya Naruto yang bisa mendengar kata-katanya. Narutopun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu. setelah merasa cukup, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mandi dulu, tousan," ucapnya pelan. Ia melihat ke orang-orang di sekelilingnya, dan tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum merespon ketukan di pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah lenguhan. Ia memijit-mijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan terhuyung-huyung. Ia benar-benar kelelahan dengan perjalanannya hari itu sehingga dia langsung tertidur begitu merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia bahkan belum mandi.

"Siapa?" tanyanya yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya namun batal begitu ia mengenali suara yang ada di balik pintu.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam."

Suara datar tanpa ekspresi itu adalah suara Sasuke. Ia segera mengambil langkah mundur dan dengan setengah berteriak ia menjawab ajakan kakak keduanya. "Maaf niisan, aku ketiduran tadi. Aku akan mandi sebentar dan turun untuk makan."

"…."

"…."

Tidak ada respon, namun tidak juga terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauhi kamarnya. Itu berarti Sasuke masih ada di tempatnya, berdiri dan membisu tepat di balik pintu kamarnya. Naruto juga hanya bisa berdiri mematung di dekat pintu yang membatasi mereka. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Ia merasa perlu untuk membuka pintu dan melihat Sasuke, namun sebagian hatinya juga melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengabaikan keberadaan kakaknya di luar kamarnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Namun, belum lagi dia mengambil langkah, suara kakaknya kembali terdengar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto setelah ragu beberapa saat. "Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"…"

"Aku… aku mandi dulu, niisan."

"…."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada respon. Namun, Naruto tidak lagi membuang-buang waktu. Ia segera berbalik dan menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya malam itu. Setelah yakin kaos polo putih gading yang ia kenakan dengan rok abu-abu gelap selututnya sudah cukup layak, iapun merasa puas dan segera keluar dari kamarnya. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya dia begitu mendapati Sasuke berdiri bersandar di depan kamarnya.

"Niisan, kau membuatku terkejut," ujarnya setelah bisa menenangkan diri.

"Kau lebih membuatku terkejut dengan kedatanganmu hari ini," ujar Sasuke menyinggung kepulangan Naruto yang lebih cepat sehari.

Naruto tersenyum canggung, "Aku hanya bermaksud membuat kejutan untuk kalian."

"'Kejutan'?" ulang Sasuke tidak percaya. "Apa kau yakin kau tidak sedang menghindariku?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau bertengkar denganmu di bandara," sahut Naruto asal, tanpa niat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Iapun mendahului Sasuke menuju meja makan, dan tetap memastikan ia berada setidaknya lima langkah dari Sasuke. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya, namun sulit saat ia menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di belakangnya dan pasti sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Tanpa sadar, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju tangga yang akan mengantarnya ke ruang makan. Perjalanan beberapa detik itu terasa bagai berjam-jam untuk Naruto yang diselimuti kegugupan luar biasa dengan kehadiran kakaknya itu.

Ingatan-ingatan yang ingin ia lupakan perlahan kembali bermunculan dalam kepalanya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin gelisah. Ia merasa seolah-olah bayangan masa lalunya akan segera memeluknya dan menariknya ke masa lalu yang ingin ia kubur selamanya.

"Kau tidak perlu jalan secepat itu, dobe," ujar Sasuke yang melewati Naruto dengan langkah lebarnya, "Itu semua masa lalu." Ia menyempatkan diri menyentuh kepala adiknya itu sejenak sebelum berlalu pergi.

Setelah ditinggal Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya, menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan berulang kali. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke benar, pikirnya. Itu semua masa lalu. Baik dirinya sendiri, maupun Sasuke, pasti telah beranjak meninggalkan masa lalu mereka. Iapun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tidak ingin keluarganya menunggu lebih lama untuk makan malam mereka.

.

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan wajah yang sama sekali tidak merasa ada masalah. Ia hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ejekan khas Sasuke untuknya. Ia menuruni tangga dengan ringan, menuju kursi di sebelah Sasuke yang sudah menjadi tempatnya sejak kecil. Sayangnya, kursi itu kini sudah ada yang menempati. Naruto terpaku beberapa saat ketika ia melihat sebuah dompet di atas meja makan, tepat di depan kursinya.

"Kau sudah datang, Naruto," sapa seorang wanita ramah. Naruto segera menoleh ke arah dapur, di mana seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut unik yang langsung ia kenali sebagai kekasih kakaknya sewaktu SMA sekaligus calon istrinya mendekatinya. Ia mengenakan celemek dan membawa piring besar berisi makanan. Ia meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja, menatanya rapi, lalu kembali menghadap Naruto. "Aku dengar ini kursimu, maaf karena sudah menggunakannya. Duduklah."

Ia mencoba untuk pindah, namun Naruto segera mencegahnya. "Tidak usah. Bagaimanapun juga, kursi itu akan diduduki oleh istri Sasuke-niisan, dan kalian juga akan segera menikah. Sekarang, kursi itu milikmu, Sakura-neesan." Ia lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata, yang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Setelah Mikoto membawa hidangan terakhir, makan malam merekapun dimulai. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat suasana makan malam mereka saat itu. Ia seolah-olah ditarik kembali ke masa lalu di mana ada Fugaku, ayahnya, di ujung meja makan, lalu ada ibunya di sebelah kanan ayahnya, kemudian kedua kakaknya dan dirinya sendiri. Mereka benar-benar merupakan keluarga yang berbahagia. Bahkan, bagi Naruto yang hanya anak angkat dalam keluarga Uchihapun, tidak pernah merasa dirinya adalah orang asing.

Ia memang hanya anak angkat dalam keluarga Uchiha Fugaku. Ia merupakan anak dari sahabat Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, yang meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika usianya tiga tahun. Tanpa ragu, mereka langsung memutuskan untuk mengadopsi dan merawat dirinya. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan berbeda dari kedua kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Sebaliknya, ia menjadi kesayangan dalam keluarga itu. Naruto bebas melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, sementara kedua kakaknya harus mempersiapkan diri untuk membantu perusahaan ayah mereka. Ia bebas merajuk, menangis, dan merengek-rengek untuk hal-hal yang remeh, sementara kedua kakaknya harus bersikap tenang dan dewasa sebagai seorang Uchiha. Ia adalah tuan puteri di rumah itu, sejak ia menyandang nama Uchiha, selalu dan selamanya ia akan menjadi tuan puteri di istana kecil mereka yang bernama Uchiha. Namun, Tuhan sudah menetapkan takdir masing-masing ciptaan-Nya. Kebahagiaan yang ia miliki tidak bertahan untuk selamanya. Roda nasib telah berputar dan membawa hidupnya pada sisi lain kehidupan, dan tidak akan pernah bisa diputar untuk kembali. Setiap kali ia mengingat hal itu, denyut sakitpun tidak mampu terelakkan dalam diri Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sentuhan di tangannya dan suara lembut itu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Sedikit terkejut, ia menatap kaku pada orang-orang yang juga sedang melihatnya. Saat ia melihat Hinata yang menyentuh tangannya, ia memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, neesan," jawabnya lemah.

"Tapi, kau pucat sekali," ujar kakak iparnya lagi.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata yang menyentuhnya dengan pelan, ia berdiri dan menatap kepada keluarganya dengan ekspresi menyesal. "Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu lelah. Aku akan istirahat sekarang. Sekali lagi maaf."

Usai mengucapkan penyesalannya, Naruto langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru. Begitu ia mencapai kamarnya, ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dua kali dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia ingin tidur dan melepaskan lelahnya hari itu, namun tidak peduli berapa kalipun ia mencoba untuk tidur, ia tidak bisa. Meskipun tubuhnya lelah dan kepalanya pusing, ia tetap tidak bisa terlelap. Putus asa, ia meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna putih. Ia sudah siap membuka penutup obat penenang itu ketika ponselnya bergetar pelan.

'_Kau baik-baik saja?'_

Itu hanya sebuah pesan singkat, namun cukup untuk menyadarkan Naruto. Dengan asal ia melemparkan obat penenang yang ada di tangannya, dan langsung menghubungi nomor si pengirim pesan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan respon positif, sebab hanya dengan sekali nada sambung, panggilannya sudah terjawab.

"Ada apa?" tanya suara datar di seberang telepon.

"Tolong aku," sahut Naruto tanpa menahan air matanya lagi. "Tolong aku."

.

"Niisan!" seru Naruto begitu menangkap pantulan Sasuke di layar laptopnya. Dengan cepat ia menutup laptopnya, mencegah kakaknya itu melihat lebih banyak. Ditatapnya kakaknya dengan wajah pucat. "Kenapa niisan tidak mengetuk dulu?"

Sasuke hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi khasnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya menuju Naruto yang membuat gadis itu mundur selangkah. Namun Sasuke tetap menjulurkan tangannya ke arah kepala Naruto dan menarik pelan _headphone_ yang menempel di kepala pirangnya. "Aku sudah mengetuk beberapa kali, tetapi kautidak menjawab."

"A..ah, gomen," ujar Naruto dengan canggung. "Ada apa niisan mencariku?"

"Tolong temani Sakura hari ini. Dia ingin mengecek gaun pengantin dan gereja tempat kami akan menikah."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi. Keluarlah."

Meskipun dengan jelas ia mendengar ucapan adiknya, namun Sasuke justru melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan keinginan adiknya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia mendekati Naruto yang langsung mengambil langkah mundur seirama dengan setiap langkah yang ia ambil. "Niisan, aku perlu mengganti bajuku."

"Bukankah dulu kau selalu mengganti baju di hadapanku?" ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia berhenti tiga langkah dari Naruto yang sudah tersudut di pinggiran berandanya.

"Itu saat aku masih kecil," sahut Naruto cepat. Namun, hal itu justru membuat Sasuke tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Lima belas tahun kau anggap 'kecil'?"

"Niisan, tolong keluarlah!" ucap Naruto, suaranya bergetar, takut.

Sasuke kembali mengabaikan kata-kata Naruto. Ia maju selangkah dan mengacak-acak pelan rambut pirang Naruto. "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu gelisah di dekatku," ujarnya datar, "tepat tujuh hari dari sekarang, aku akan menikah dengan Sakura." Tangan Sasuke turun ke pipi Naruto. Ditariknya pipi Naruto dan membuat adiknya itu merintih. "Karena itu, tujuh hari saja, jadilah Narutoku yang dulu."

Sasuke melepaskan pipi Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Terima kasih untuk kepulanganmu, Naruto."

Naruto masih mempertahankan posisinya yang bersandar di beranda sampai suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar. Setelah yakin pintunya sudah benar-benar tertutup, ia segera berlari menuju pintunya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, napasnya sesak, dan air matanya perlahan-lahan turun tanpa mampu ia hentikan. Kata-kata kakaknya terus terngiang di benaknya.

'…_. tujuh hari saja, jadilah Narutoku yang dulu.'_

.

"Ah~ menyenangkan sekali~" ucap Naruto yang baru keluar dari sebuah salon dengan Sakura. Setelah lelah menemani Sakura berkeliling mengecek gaun pengantin dan gereja yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menikah, dan membeli beberapa kebutuhan yang Naruto tidak mengerti, calon kakak ipar keduanya itu mengajaknya ke salon.

"Pantas saja banyak orang yang mau menikah," sahut Naruto yang masih mengingat rasa nyaman ketika tubuhnya dipijat. "Ah, tubuhku rasanya enak sekali."

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan asal Naruto. "Orang-orang tidak menikah untuk melakukan hal seperti ini, Naruto."

Naruto juga ikut tertawa. "Aku tau, neesan. Mereka menikah untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menemani mereka, kan?"

"Seperti itulah," ujar Sakura membenarkan. "Tapi tidak hanya menemani, tetapi juga sebagai pelindung, pendengar, dan juga-"

"Sahabat," sela Naruto. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan lembut, "Orang-orang menikah untuk mendapatkan sahabat yang bisa menjadi sandaran seumur hidup mereka."

"Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa," komentar Sakura, "Kau bahkan bisa memahami makna pernikahan lebih baik dariku."

"Karena akupun begitu."

Sakura menatap Naruto tidak mengerti. Narutopun kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah calon kakak iparnya itu. "Aku rasa aku akan menikah dengan alasan seperti itu."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk canggung mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Kau lapar? Ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Neesan yang traktir?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Begitu Sakura memberikan respon positif, Naruto langsung bersorak senang. Ia segera menarik tangan Sakura menuju satu tempat yang sangat ingin dikunjunginya.

.

Sakura tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum menyadari tempatnya sekarang. Sementara orang yang membawanya ke tempat itu justru sedang menikmati makanannya dengan lahap. "Neesan, kau yakin tidak mau makan?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sakura hanya memesan teh.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau makan, Naruto," ujar Sakura, "Tapi kau ingin aku makan ramen saat aku akan menikah?"

"Oh, ayolah, neesan, pernikahanmu masih seminggu lagi. Semangkuk ramen tidak akan berpengaruh."

Sakura kembali menggeleng, menolak bujukan maut Naruto. Namun calon adik iparnya itu terus saja membujuknya. Dengan alasan Sasuke tidak akan mengizinkannya makan ramen setelah menikah, ia mendesak Sakura untuk memesan semangkuk ramen untuk ia makan. Sakurapun akhirnya mengalah setelah melihat tatapan memelas dan mendengar rengekan Naruto.

"Aku pikir kautidak benar-benar berubah Naruto," komentar Sakura saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

Naruto yang sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan kota dari dalam mobilpun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku pikir aku sudah berubah banyak," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sakura menggumam pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang mengingat-ngingat bagaimana sosok Naruto yang dulu ia kenal. "Manja," ujarnya memulai dengan sedikit tawa saat ia mengatakannya. "Sikapmu sulit untuk diprediksi, selalu riang, galak pada siapapun yang berada di dekat Sasuke, dan selalu berusaha mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Sampai-sampai aku bersikap kasar padamu yang pacaran dengan niisan," sambung Naruto, melengkapi ingatan Sakura yang sengaja tidak disebutkan wanita cantik itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau benar juga," sahut Sakura menyetujui, "tapi sejujurnya aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, sampai ketika kau menamparku waktu itu."

"…."

"Sasuke menamparmu gara-gara aku, maaf."

Senyum Naruto menghilang mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu itu. Hatinya benar-benar sakit ketika Sasuke menamparnya, apalagi ia ditampar di tempat umum. Tapi, iapun bersalah karena menampar Sakura terlebih dahulu setelah melihat mereka berciuman. "Aku yang salah saat itu. Aku minta maaf untuk semua sikapku, neesan."

Sakura hanya tertawa sebagai respon bahwa ia tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Lalu sunyi menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sakura sudah kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan, sedangkan Naruto tidak menunjukkan minatnya untuk membuka pembicaraan. Terlebih lagi, saat ini adalah kali pertama mereka bersama-sama, sebab dulu Naruto selalu memusuhi Sakura yang berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

"Neesan," panggil Naruto setelah sekian lama terdiam, "bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura yang merasakan keseriusan dalam nada bicara Naruto.

Naruto menarik napas panjang sebelum menjelaskan maksudnya, "Bolehkah, aku menjadi adik niisan sampai kalian menikah nanti?"

Sakura tidak memberikan jawabannya segera, namun ia memperlambat laju mobilnya dan berhenti di pinggir jalan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke, Naruto?"

Senyum adalah reaksi pertama yang diberikan Naruto. Namun, ketika kata-katanya mulai bergulir, senyum di wajahnya tidak mampu dibalas oleh Sakura. Wanita cantik itu justru meneteskan air mata dengan tangan yang terus mencengkram setir, menunjukkan kuatnya emosi yang sedang ia tahan saat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Neesan?" panggil calon adik iparnya dengan nada bingung, seolah-olah ia tidak menyadari bahwa kata-katanyalah yang membuat Sakura menangis dan dipenuhi luapan emosi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Dihapusnya air matanya cepat dan segera menjalankan mobilnya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat pada calon adik iparnya itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan pernah mengatakannya di depan Sasuke."

Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke saat ia melihat Naruto sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil melihat-lihat album. Naruto hanya melihat Sasuke sekilas dan kembali melihat-lihat foto Sasuke yang ada di album itu. Sasuke bukan tipe yang suka difoto, karena itu kebanyakan fotonya hanyalah foto-foto yang diambil saat acara-acara formal seperti pemberian penghargaan, tahun ajaran baru dan saat ia lulus.

"Seharusnya kau mengambil lebih banyak foto tentang dirimu sendiri, niisan," komentar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari album foto yang ia lihat. "Bisa-bisa kaumati tanpa ada yang mengingat."

Sasuke mengabaikan kata-kata Naruto, dan segera ke kamar mandi. Ia menghabiskan beberapa menit di kamar mandi dan keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah diganti. "Ayo keluar," ajaknya pada Naruto, namun adiknya itu malah membungkus tubuhnya sendiri di selimut Sasuke.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Hmh, aku ingin menghangatkan diri di kamar yang hangat ini~"

Sasuke mematung di tempatnya mendengar nada manja Naruto yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya. Setelah melihat Naruto masih betah bersembunyi di balik selimutnya, iapun ikut duduk di tempat tidur dan merebahkan diri di samping Naruto. "Cepat sekali kau kembali."

"Aku sudah minta izin pada Sakura-neesan."

Sasuke diam. Narutopun ikut diam. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, tidak ada kalimat yang terlisan. Mereka menikmati setiap detik dalam keheningan yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke hanya membisu dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, Naruto kembali bangun untuk melihati foto-foto Sasuke dan Sasuke tinggal berbaring di sebelahnya. Mereka hanya diam tanpa melewati batas yang ada di antara mereka … lagi.

"Sepuluh tahun," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, "di mana dan apa yang kaulakukan?"

Naruto meletakkan album foto milik kakaknya dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jendela kaca yang melindungi mereka dari dinginnya salju yang kembali terjatuh. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tidak berniat, tidak juga mampu untuk melakukannya. Kilas balik hidupnya di rumah itu yang ia lewatkan bersama Sasuke dikenangnya perlahan-lahan, seolah-olah ia takut akan ada satu kenangan saja yang hilang darinya.

"Kau masih bermain basket?" tanya Sasuke lagi setelah pertanyaannya yang pertama diabaikan Naruto.

"Aku sudah berhenti," jawab Naruto tanpa ragu. "Sejak aku meninggalkan rumah ini, aku berhenti melakukan semua hal yang pernah kulakukan di rumah ini."

"Apakah itu caramu melupakanku?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Seolah-olah ia memiliki begitu banyak pertanyaan untuk adiknya itu, dan memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Setelah sepuluh tahun meninggalkan rumah mereka di usianya yang masih remaja, Sasuke memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk adik yang pernah ia cintai sebagai wanita itu. Setiap hari, sejak ia meninggalkan rumah tanpa memberitahu Sasuke, karena hubungan mereka diketahui oleh kedua orang tua mereka, Sasuke selalu memiliki pertanyaan untuk adiknya itu. Dimana dia, apa yang dilakukannya, bagaimana keadaannya, apakah ada yang membuatnya merajuk, pakah ia membuat masalah, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang tidak pernah berhenti bermunculan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

"Ya," jawab Naruto, masih dengan nada tanpa ragunya. "Aku melupakanmu untuk selamanya."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke setelah kakaknya itu tidak merespon jawabannya. Didapatinya Sasuke sedang terlelap dengan lengan yang menutup matanya. Narutopun turun dari tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya dengan baik lalu keluar dari kamar kakaknya. "Meski terlambat," bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke, "Sayonara, oniisan."

.

Naruto berdiri di beranda kamarnya, menikmati dinginnya salju yang terus turun semakin banyak. Suasana putih menjadi pemandangan yang ditangkap sepasang mata birunya dan dinikmatinya bersama dentingan piano lembut yang ia putar di kamarnya. Lagu yang menceritakan tentang perpisahan itu benar-benar cocok dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ia telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa lalunya dan siap untuk menjalani kehidupan yang diarahkan roda nasib untuknya.

Ia menutup matanya, mengenang kembali kejadian sepuluh tahun silam, saat ia yang sudah lama melihat Sasuke, kakaknya angkatnya, sebagai laki-laki dan melakukan segala cara agar Sasuke melihatnya. Usahanyapun berbalas saat Sasuke membalas perasaannya. Namun, cinta yang bahkan tidak sempat untuk mereka jalani itu harus berakhir dengan kenyataan pahit bahwa mereka bukan hanya saudara angkat, melainkan saudara sedarah dari ibu yang sama. Yang lebih menyakitkan, bahwa ia adalah hasil perselingkuhan Mikoto dengan sahabat ayah angkatnya, Namikaze Minato, yang ia ketahui sebagai ayah kandungnya. Iapun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah yang telah memberinya cinta yang sangat besar itu. Ia baru kembali ke rumah itu setelah sepuluh tahun, saat ia mendengar bahwa Sasuke akan menikah.

Naruto membuka matanya setelah merasa cukup bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya. Sekali lagi, ia menggumamkan salam perpisahan pada masa lalunya dan pada Sasuke, kakaknya dan cinta pertamanya.

"Sayonara, oniisan."

.

"Tousan, boleh aku masuk?" Seru Naruto dari luar ruang kerja ayahnya. Dilihatnya, Fugaku tampak sedang menekuri sebuah buku. Ketika ia melihat Naruto, ia segera meletakkan bukunya dan mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa Naruto boleh masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"Tousan sedang baca apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Fugaku tidak menjawab, namun menunjukkan buku yang merupakan album foto keluarga mereka. Naruto langsung menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di dekat ayah angkatnya itu, ingin melihat foto-foto lama mereka.

"Ini waktu aku lulus dari TK," sahut Naruto saat melihat foto dirinya sewaktu kecil yang sedang menampilkan drama. Ia ingat, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, dan Sasuke, mereka semua datang untuk melihat acara kelulusannya. Padahal saat itu dia hanya berperan sebagai salah satu hewan dan dia tidak memiliki dialog sama sekali.

"Ah yang ini-" kata-kata Naruto tertahan di kerongkongannya begitu menyadari Fugaku sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah album, melainkan menatapnya dengan sendu. "Tousan?" panggil Naruto, berpura-pura tidak melihat kesenduan di sepasang mata tua ayahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali, nak."

Satu kalimat bernada rendah itu cukup untuk meruntuhkan topeng yang dikenakan Naruto. Senyumnya sudah menghilang dihanyutkan oleh air mata dari sepasang mata birunya. Ia segera memeluk Fugaku dan menumpahkan semua kerinduan yang ia simpan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Selama sepuluh tahun, ia hanya bertemu dengan ayahnya selama beberapa kali ketika ayahnya memiliki urusan di luar negeri dan menyempatkan diri untuk melihatnya. Selebihnya, mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon beberapa kali setiap bulan. Bukan karena ia diabaikan, melainkan ialah yang memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan keluarganya terlalu sering. Ia takut bahwa ia akan berakhir memohon untuk pulang ke pelukan ayahnya dan lagi-lagi menghancurkan kehidupan ayah yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Ia, yang saat itu belum genap 16 tahun dan masih menggandeng manja lengan ayahnya harus menjalani hidup seorang diri di tempat lain yang jaraknya jutaan kilometer selama sepuluh tahun. Tidak terbilang berapa besar kerinduan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Malam itu, Naruto mencurahkan semua perasaannya dan mengisi kehampaan dalam hatinya dengan kenangan bersama ayah yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

.

"Hmm, kau benar-benar tampan!" puji Naruto begitu ia masuk ke ruangan Sasuke. Kakaknya itu sedang menikmati minumannya. Ia tampak santai meskipun hari itu merupakan hari yang sangat penting untuknya. Hari pernikahannya.

Naruto yang tidak melihat sedikitpun ketegangan dalam diri Sasuke langsung memasang wajah mengejeknya. "Che, sikapmu itu seolah-olah ini bukan pernikahanmu saja. Menyebalkan!"

Sasuke mengabaikan kata-kata Naruto, tetapi matanya tidak lepas dari adiknya yang masih bersungut-sungut padanya. Hari itu, Narutu mengenakan dress kuning pucat selutut berlengan pendek. Rambutnya ia gelung rapi di belakang. Ia hanya mengenakan make up tipis di wajahnya.

"Ini pernikahanku, tapi kau tidak menghormatinya sama sekali," komentar Sasuke. Komentarnya itu langsung mendapat kritikan pedis dari Naruto.

"Kaupikir aku berdandan untukmu?"

"Setidaknya kau pernah 'berusaha' untukku."

"Niisan!" seru Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tidak suka. "Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahasnya lagi."

Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto padanya. "Kau memutuskannya sendiri. Sama seperti waktu kau meninggalkan rumah."

"Aku pergi!" ucap Naruto dan beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun Sasuke langsung berdiri untuk menarik lengannya dan mendahuluinya menuju pintu dan menguncinya. Ia lalu berdiri di depan pintu dan menghalangi jalan keluar Naruto.

Naruto tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke menunjukkan topeng aslinya. Ia tidak lagi memasang wajah tanpa emosinya, sebaliknya kemarahan dan keputus-asaan jelas terlihat di wajahnya. "Apa maksudnya ini, niisan?" tanya dingin.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," tolak Naruto. "Tenangkan dirimu di sini." Naruto mencoba untuk melewati Sasuke, namun sekali lagi ia ditahan dan kali ini didorong dengan keras oleh Sasuke.

"Niisan!" seru Naruto, tidak terima dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Kurang dari setengah jam lagi aku akan menikah, apa sulitnya bicara denganku?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. Ia merasa seperti buruan yang tersudut. Keberadaan Sasuke membuatnya merasa terancam. Ia harus segera keluar dari tempat itu sebelum Sasuke membuatnya memuntahkan semua yang dipendamnya selama ini. Bila hal itu terjadi, sudah dipastikan ia akan menghancurkan keluarganya sekali lagi. Naruto jelas tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Otouto, kau sudah siap?"

Itu suara Itachi. Naruto langsung menghembuskan napas lega. Ia menatap Sasuke yang jelas sekali merasa kesal dengan kehadiran kakaknya.

"Sasuke-nii sudah siap, Itachi-nii! Kami akan segera keluar."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di sini," sahut Itachi.

Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke, membantunya memperbaiki pakaiannya. Namun kakaknya itu justru menepis tangannya dengan kesal.

"Kita harus bicara setah pernikahan ini selesai," ujarnya dingin. Ia mendahului Naruto membuka pintu dan meninggalkannya di ruangan itu. Itachi yang melihat sikap adik pertamanyapun tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa.

"Ayo, Naruto," ajaknya.

Lagu pernikahan terdengar mengalun dengan megah di seluruh penjuru gereja tempat pernikahan berlangsung. Sasuke yang berdiri di altar, menunggu pengantin perempuannya, terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuxedo putihnya. Sementara Sakura, sang pengantin perempuan, terlihat begitu cantik dengan _wedding dress_ yang membalut tubuhnya. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Selama prosesi itu berlangsung, mata Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari mereka berdua. Sejak Sasuke berdiri di altar menunggu Sakura sampai ketika ia menerima tangan Sakura dan membimbingnya untuk berdiri di sampingnya untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

"Ayo." Suara datar tersebut berujar pelan di sebelahnya. Naruto berbalik, menggenggam tangan si pemilik suara. Tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dalam dirinya, ia mengikuti pemilik suara tersebut dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mengucapkan ikrar pernikahannya.

"Sayonara, oniisan."

.

Naruto sedang memanggang roti ketika suara bel terdengar. Ia hendak beranjak ke depan pintu ketika seseorang mencegahnya dan menggantikannya untuk menerima tamu mereka yang sepertinya tidak tahu kapan jam berkunjung yang baik. Ia mendengar suara mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum pria berambut merah itu memanggilnya.

"Itu tamumu," ujar pria itu datar. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, merasa ia tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun hari itu. Iapun menanyakan identitas tamunya kepada si pria, namun ia hanya menyuruhnya untuk melihat sendiri. Dengan malas Narutopun meletakkan piring yang berisi roti bakarnya dan beranjak untuk menemui tamunya.

"Bawa gelasmu keluar, bukankah kau tidak bisa minum kopi kalau bukan gelas yang itu?" sahutnya pada si pria sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

Naruto memasuki ruang tamunya sambil menerka-nerka identitas tamunya. Sayangnya, ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun petunjuk tentang tamu yang datang terlalu pagi itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan Sasuke berdiri di ruang tamunya.

"Niisan?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya pada tamu yang mengunjunginya. Tampak Sasuke sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan datar, namun matanya menyiratkan emosi yang sangat dalam.

"Jadi, kau bersembunyi di sini selama ini?" ujar Sasuke dingin, sedingin negeri yang selalu diselimuti salju putih itu.

"Bagaimana-"

"Foto di laptopmu jelas-jelas menunjukkan tempat ini, dobe," sela Sasuke. Kilatan emosi mulai Nampak dalam nada suaranya.

Naruto menarik napas panjang untuk menguasai emosinya kembali. Setelah merasa tenang, iapun kembali bicara. "Pulanglah."

Sasuke memasang ekspresi tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Naruto. Setelah ia bersusah payah selama berbulan-bulan untuk mencari tahu keberadaannya yang menghilang saat ia menikah dengan Sakura, ia malah menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Sasuke yang tidak terimapun langsung menarik tangan Naruto, dan memaksanya untuk menunjukkan kamarnya. "Ambil barang-barangmu, kita pulang sekarang."

Naruto yang tidak terima dengan sikap Sasukepun langsung berontak. Dengan susah payah ia melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke dan mendorongnya kasar. "Niisan sadarlah!"

"KAU yang sadar UCHIHA NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke, "APA MAKSUDMU MELEPASKAN NAMA KELUARGA KITA?!"

Teriakan Sasuke membuat Naruto terkejut, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Bingung dengan keadaan mereka saat itu, mereka hanya saling berpandangan dengan napas yang terengah-engah menahan emosi. Saat Sasuke kembali mencoba untuk menarik Naruto, pria berambut merah yang pertama kali membukakan pintu untuknya muncul untuk menghalangi.

"Tolong tenanglah, Uchiha-san," ucap pria berambut merah itu. Ia menawarkan segelas kopi yang ia pegang ke arah Sasuke. Sayangnya, sikapnya itu tidak mendapatkan reaksi positif dari Sasuke. ia justru mendapat pelototan dan nada dingin darinya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Sabaku no Gaara," jawab pria itu tanpa merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Dia suamiku, niisan," sambung Naruto. Ia menunjuk dinding yang dihiasi foto-fotonya dengan Gaara, termasuk foto pernikahan mereka. Ia tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih terkejut dengan pengakuannya. Terakhir, ia menunjukkan cincin pernikahan yang menghiasi jari manis kanannya. "Gaara, aku perlu bicara dengan Niisan," katanya pada suaminya lagi. Gaarapun hanya mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sasuke setelah Gaara meninggalkan mereka. Ia masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Naruto di otaknya dengan sedikit harapan bahwa ia salah dengar. Namun foto-foto yang ada tergantung di dinding rumah tersebut membuatnya harus menerima bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Maksudnya adalah aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu dan aku sudah menikah," ucap Naruto tanpa basa-basi, "Tepatnya dua tahun sebelum pernikahanmu."

DUA TAHUN.

Sasuke mematung mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Ditatapnya adiknya itu dengan bingung. Kecewa, marah, tidak percaya, semuanya menyatu dalam ekpresi kaku di wajahnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya terkejut sehingga ia tidak tahu emosi apa yang harus ia tunjukkan terlebih dahulu.

"Tousan-"  
"Tousan, kaasan, dan Itachi niisan menghadiri pernikahan kami," sela Naruto tidak sabar. Ia benar-benar berharap pembicaraan mereka bisa segera selesai dan Sasuke segera pergi dari rumahnya.

"Pulanglah dan jangan pernah datang lagi," ujar Naruto dengan dingin. "Masalah nama keluarga, aku sudah melepaskannya sebelum aku menikah dengan Gaara dan tousan sudah menyetujuinya."

"Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu?" tanya Sasuke setelah bisa menguasai dirinya sedikit. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, menahan emosinya yang menunggu untuk dilepaskan.

Naruto memijit-mijit kepalanya melihat sikap Sasuke. Ia benar-benar lelah dibuatnya. "Pulanglah, niisan," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu, Uchiha Naruto?" ulang Sasuke dengan menuntut.

"Karena aku membencimu."

Sasuke sekali lagi dipaksa membisu oleh pengakuan adiknya. Dari semua pengakuan yang ia dengar hari itu, pengakuannya kali ini lebih mengejutkan dibandingkan yang lainnya. Naruto, adiknya, membencinya. Sekalipun tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Sasuke akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Naruto. Bahkan tidak dari mulut orang lain. Ia akan lebih percaya jika adiknya itu berkata bahwa ia terpaksa menikah untuk melupakan dirinya.

Sasuke menatap lekat wajah Naruto, berusaha mencari jawaban lain di ekspresi adiknya itu. Namun, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah ekspresi kaku dan tatapan penuh benci yang mendukung semua kata-katanya. Naruto tidak berbohong, adiknya itu benar-benar membencinya seperti yang ia katakan.

Bibir Sasuke bergerak kaku. Ia tidak bisa menyuarakan pikirannya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa berpikir apa yang ingin ia katakan. Sepuluh tahun ia mencari dan menunggu adiknya itu kembali, dengan harapan untuk menemukan jalan agar mereka dapat bersatu. Selama sepuluh tahun ia berpegang pada seutas harapan bahwa Naruto masih mencintainya dan akan terus menunggunya. Namun, penantian panjangnya itu tidak hanya berakhir sia-sia, tetapi juga dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan. Naruto, orang yang ia tunggu yang ia percayai dengan sepenuh hatinya, justru menjadi orang yang mengkhianati perasaannya. Wanita yang dulu selalu melakukan apapun untuk dirinya itu tidak hanya telah menjadi milik orang lain, ia juga menyatakan kebenciannya pada Sasuke. Pengakuannya itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

"Untuk apa air matamu itu, niisan?" ujar Naruto tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun. Ia masih menatap Sasuke dengan kebencian di wajahnya. "Aku telah menumpahkan air mataku jauh lebih banyak darimu."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kaku. Meski wanita di hadapannya berkata ia membencinya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, ia tetap ingin tahu tentang dirinya. Ia ingin tahu semua hal yang tidak ia ketahui setelah ia pergi. Kenapa cinta yang ia miliki untuk Sasuke berubah menjadi benci? Kenapa ia memiliki ekspresi dingin di wajahnya? Kenapa ia menjadi sosok yang tidak dikenal Sasuke? Semuanya, Sasuke ingin mengetahuinya. Tidak peduli jika dadanya harus terkoyak olehnya. Sasuke tetap ingin tahu.

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke sejenak dan kembali dengan sebuah album di tangannya. Ia melemparkan album tersebut ke pada Sasuke dengan kasar. Sasuke menerimanya dengan kaku, tidak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Lihatlah album itu, niisan," perintah Naruto. Sasuke melakukan seperti yang diminta adiknya itu. Album itu berisi foto-foto adiknya itu.

"Kau lihat foto itu, niisan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung, tidak mengerti maksud adiknya menunjukkan album itu padanya. "Kau tidak mengerti?"

"Naruto-"

"Aku sendirian di dalam foto itu," sela Naruto. "Aku sendirian, niisan."

"…"

Naruto menatap muak pada wajah kakaknya yang masih saja menatapnya dengan kaku. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan emosinya. "Kau tidak mengerti, niisan? Kau masih tidak mengerti?!"

"…."

"…."

"Maaf."

BUK!

Naruto memukul dinding di dekatnya dengan putus asa, frustasi menghadapi ketidakpekaan kakaknya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa mampu ia tahan lagi.

"Naruto-"

"SIAPA YANG BERSAMAMU SAAT KAU LULUS?!" jerit Naruto. Deru napasnya yang naik turun dengan cepat terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Kini, ia paham maksud adiknya itu. "Kau bersama tousan, kan? Kau bersama kaasan, bersama Itachi-nii."

"…."

"Tapi, aku sendirian, niisan," lanjutnya sementara Sasuke hanya bisa diam mendengarkannya. "Aku… niisan," Naruto menunjuk dirinya dengan mencengkram dadanya, seolah-olah ia merasakan sakit di tempat itu. "Aku yang bahkan sampai usiaku 15 tahun masih menggandeng tangan tousan, harus menjalani hidupku di sini sendirian. Di negeri asing yang dingin ini."

"Aku, yang sejak usiaku tiga tahun selalu merasakan kehangatan tousan, harus hidup di sini sendirian. Sementara KAU hidup bersama mereka di rumah itu."

"Karena itukah kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke, tidak percaya mendengar alasan yang menurutnya konyol itu. "Karena aku tinggal bersama tousan, kaasan, dan aniki, sementara kau sendirian di sini, jadi kau membenciku?"

"Sangat membencimu."

Mendengar jawaban dingin Naruto, kemarahan Sasukepun kembali. "Sudahi omong kosong ini, Naruto," geramnya. "Kalau kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka, kenapa kau pergi? Kau pikir hanya kau yang menderita? Kau pikir tousan, kaasan, aniki, dan AKU tidak menderita karena keegoisanmu? Seenaknya saja kau pergi, dan menyalahkan orang lain. Apa kau sadar betapa-"

"Karena aku bukan anak tousan."

"Itu bukan-"

"Karena aku anak dari orang yang menghancurkan kepercayaan tousan."

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Adiknya itu masih menyimpan banyak rahasia.

"Setelah mengetahui semua itu, bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki keberanian untuk tetap berada di hadapan tousan?" Air mata terus terjatuh di wajah Naruto. "Ayahku, Namikaze Minato, menghianati tousan. Tetapi, tousan memaafkannya. Lalu aku, anaknya, juga menghancurkan kepercayaannya dengan mencintaimu."

Naruto mencengkram erat dadanya. Luka tidak terlihat itu terus berdenyut di dalam dirinya. "Sejak aku mengetahuinya, aku selalu ketakutan memikirkan bagaimana perasaan tousan setiap kali melihatku. Aku takut setiap kali memikirkan bahwa suatu hari tousan akan berkata, 'tidak hanya ayahmu, kaupun ingin menghancurkan keluargaku'."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tousan tidak mungkin memiliki pemikiran seperti itu!"

"Tapi, aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk itu, niisan."

Sasuke terpaku melihat Naruto menangis tergugu. Tangannya masih mencengkram erat dadanya. Ia menderita.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto. Ia ingin meraihnya, menariknya dalam pelukannya. Menenangkannya, dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu bukan salahnya, bahwa ia hanyalah korban, bahwa ia masih mencintai adiknya itu. Tetapi, Naruto menolak dirinya. Adiknya itu menepis tangannya.

"Apapun yang kaukatakan tidak akan mengubah keadaan," ujarnya. "Aku tetaplah anak Namikaze Minato. Aku tetaplah orang yang menghancurkan keluarga tousan."

"Naruto-"

"Dan aku tetap membencimu. Karena aku mencintaimu, aku kehilangan tousan. Karena aku mencintaimu, aku kehilangan rumah yang hangat itu. Karena aku mencintaimu, aku kehilangan hidupku."

Sasuke bisa merasakan dadanya tersayat mendengar setiap kata-kata Naruto yang terus menyalahkannya.

"Aku berharap aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Menyesali perasaan yang pernah ia miliki untuk Sasuke.

"Pergilah niisan, dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi."

Mendorongnya pergi.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang menghancurkan hidupku."

Dan mengutuk dirinya.

"Ma..af," terbata, Sasuke mengucapkan satu kata itu. Tanpa perlu diusir lagi, ia meninggalkan rumah wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa berbalik lagi. Ia tahu, ia tidak lagi memiliki hak untuk berbalik dan melihat wanita yang hidupnya hancur karena pernah mencintainya. Ia harus menghilang dari hidupnya seperti yang diinginkannya.

Sasuke berhenti setelah yakin ia tidak akan bisa melihat rumah itu lagi. Kali ini ia berbalik, menatap pada hamparan salju putih yang dingin. Dirabanya wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Ia menghapus air mata itu dari wajahnya, namun air mata lainnya kembali terjatuh. Ia menghapusnya lagi, dan lagi. Namun, air matanya terus saja terjatuh.

"Ah!" Dengan susah payah ia menahan isakannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Isakannya keluar tanpa mampu ia tahan. Hatinya hancur mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Cinta pertamanya, cinta yang ia jaga selama hidupnya itu, menyesali keberadaannya. Sasuke tidak pernah merasa hancur lebih dari hari itu. Hamparan salju putih di hari itu menjadi saksi dari luka yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

.

"Sakit?" tanya sabaku no Gaara pada istrinya yang sedang menangis sambil mencengkram dadanya. Ketika dilihatnya Naruto mengangguk dengan susah payah, ia segera mendekati istrinya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia bisa mendengar tangisan keras istrinya yang teredam oleh dadanya. Ia mengelus kepala istrinya dengan lembut.

"Kau benar-benar pembohong yang buruk."

**THE END**

**extra**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke, Naruto?"

Senyum adalah reaksi pertama yang diberikan Naruto.

"Aku membencinya."

"…"

"Karena aku mencintainya, aku kehilangan hidupku. Tousan, kaasan, dan Itachi-nii, aku kehilangan mereka semua. Saat dia bersama dengan mereka di hari kelulusannya, aku sendirian di sebuah tanah asing yang tidak bersahabat. Saat dia mendapat sapaan hangat dari mereka di pagi hari, aku sendirian menghadapi orang-orang yang tidak aku kenali. Saat dia memiliki orang-orang yang mendukungnya saat dia jatuh, aku hanya bisa bertumpu pada kedua kakiku sendiri."

"…."

"Setiap hari, aku hanya bisa mencengkram dadaku yang terasa sakit karena merindukan mereka. setiap hari, aku hanya bisa menyesali perasaan yang pernah kumiliki untuknya. Andai saja aku tidak pernah mencintainya, andai saja aku tidak pernah mencintainya, andai saja aku tidak pernah mencintainya, setiap hari dan perasaan itupun berubah menjadi kebencian yang sangat besar untuknya."

"…."

" .membencinya."

**End of extra**

.

**Bagaimana? Review ditunggu ya?**

**Waktunya curhat!**

**SAYA LAGI JATUH CINTAAAAAAAA! ^_^v**

**Saya lagi mengalami cinta terlarang (eits, bukan yang sesame jenis loh!) saya jatuh cinta sama orang yang beda umurnya 20 tahun! Sayangnya… dia udah punya istri! T.T**

**Okeh, curhatnya sampe sini. Review jangan lupa loh… MMMuach!**

**25/08/2014**

**Kyra**


End file.
